


When You're a Quadruplet

by LivingInAFaeryTale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Creature Fic, Femslash, Fluff, Grey Harry, Harry has siblings, Het, Independent Harry, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Polyamory relationships, Slash, Surprise you're adopted, sane Longbottoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInAFaeryTale/pseuds/LivingInAFaeryTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A person's past will always haunt them. In this case, will it be James or Harry's dark past that will affect their family? Creature fic where James and Harry have multiple mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to JK Rowling. I do however own my OCs Rose, Mira, Daniel and Antonia. :)
> 
> Updates will not be often as I am currently in college. Also for the first chapter, Neville and Hermione will be referred by their "birth names", Theodore and Eileen respectively.

_Godric's Hollow, Halloween 1981_

There is a crash followed swiftly by laughter. "Sirius!" Remus shook his head in exasperation at the scene in front of him.  Sirius had thought it a good idea to allow Harry on a training broom.

The crash had been the broom knocking into the coffee table.  There were little giggles from the four kids in the room.

"Honestly, what will we do with you Padfoot?" Remus sighed. "Love me?" Sirius suggested moving Harry to the ground. Remus smiled at him then glanced at the babies on the floor. Harry was sitting by his siblings seemingly engrossed in a talk with little Theo.

It was adorable to see the two babbling away at each other.  Eileen was crawling towards Draco beaming at him while Draco clapped his hands.

Smiling as he would not give up this moment for anything and relaxed against Sirius who had settled against the couch.

RLSBSSJPLM

Not two minutes later the floo went off and three figures emerged. The kids stopped what they were doing and beamed when they saw the three men. "Dada up!" Little Draco demanded. James snorted while picking the child up. "He's definitely your son Lucius." He remarked.  Severus murmured an agreement while picking Eileen up after she asked the same.

Harry and Theo crawled over to their fathers on the couch. Both smiled while Remus took Harry on his lap and Theo settled on Sirius's lap. 

"Did you find out what was wrong?" Remus asked the three men that had arrived. James smiled as he took in the scene. "Yes. I'm pregnant." There was silence for a few seconds until Draco started to babble. "Um guys?" James asked his husbands worried.

Sirius placed Theo on Remus's lap and got up giving James a tight hug. "That's amazing James.  We were so worried for you that you could never have another child after the quadruplets." Sirius's voice was soft.

James turned towards his other three mates. Remus was smiling blindly and staring at him as if he were a god. James flushed slightly before turning to Lucius. The man was smug, most likely because he probably already knew that. Severus had a small smile on his face.

RLSBSSJPLM                                                                                                                                  

That evening after the children were put to bed, the five men curled up on the couch together talking. James was half asleep lying across his husbands' legs, his head in Sirius's lap when there was a knock on the door.  Remus got up considering that he was the only one who could and made his way towards the door.

It was Regulus and Lily with their two-year-old daughter Rose. James lifted his head to look at the trio and waved. "Uncle Jamie." Rose ran straight for James and pecked him on the cheek.  Sirius mock gasped "Is there no kiss for your favourite uncle?" He teased. Rose shook her head and gave him one too.

Lily smiled at her daughter. "So did you find out ...?" Lily asked. "Yes. I'm pregnant again. " James smiled. "Congratulations." Regulus told the five.  All of them thanked him.  Lily went upstairs to put Rose to bed as well.

RLSBSSJPLM

It was a few hours after James shared his news that the adults finally made their own way to bed.  Lily and Regulusat one end of the hall and the others at the other. The children's room was in the middle of the hallway.

There was a cry sometime around one o clock in the morning and James made himself move out of the warmth that was surrounding him. He made his way out the bedroom and down the hallway without waking anyone.

Peering into the room he saw it was Draco that was awake. Smiling tiredly, he picked the babe up and made his way to the kitchen downstairs to make a bottle for his son. He sat down in the living room and fed Draco. Soon after both fell asleep on the couch.

RLSBSSJPLM

Voldemort stood in front of the Potters house in Godric's Hollow. This was it, he finally found the Potter brat. After tonight there would be no threat that could unravel his plans, he thought. Anti-Apparition wards were put up before he stepped inside.

Voldemort glanced towards the living room and stopped. Right in front of him was James Potter with a child that was definitely not Harry Potter curled up on his chest. Both were asleep but the child had platnium blonde hair. 'What on earth is going on?' was the only thought going through the man's head.

Deciding they were not yet a threat he moved upstairs. Opening the door on the end he looked inside. There were four figures asleep on the bed yet none of them were female.  _'Was Potter been cheating on his wife?_  '

As one of the figures moved who Voldemort recognized as Sirius Black, he saw Lucius Malfoy curled around Severus Snape.  He was furious but restrained himself. He would obviously be outnumbered if someone woke up and alerted the others. He vowed to make sure that both death eaters would be punished before leaving the room.

Further down the hall he found the children’s room. There were four cribs in the room two on each wall across from each other. Curiously he made his way to each crib. He noted one was empty which most likely belonged to the child downstairs.

In two of the other cribs there were a blond boy and raven haired girl. In the last crib he found the child he had been looking for. Harry stared up with unblinking bright grey eyes. ' This is the child of the prophecy, I know it.' This was the last thing Voldemort ever thought before he incanted the killing curse. "Avada Kedavra." The curse flew towards Harry seeming to hit something but bounced  of a shield and rushed back to Voldemort, vanquishing him easily.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Startling Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timeskip to 1993. Harry and co have potions with snarky Professor Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I just like to play with the characters.

_Gryffindor Dorms, Hogwarts, 1st November 1993_

Harry Potter shot up in bed.  _'What a weird dream_.' he thought to himself.  Hah as if his dad was not with his mum and with four guys. It was a joke right? But then why did it feel so real and familiar? Shaking his head Harry got out of bed pulling his curtains aside.  He trudged his way into the bathroom to freshen up.

As he looked in the mirror, thoughts of his dreams returned as he pondered again if it was all real.  Most likely not since Snape would probably nicer to him if it was. Harry called the potion master a few nasty names in his head while getting dressed in his uniform.

Looking around he realised that the others had already left so there was only himself and Ron in the room.

Looking at the bed next to his, he watched Ron snore loudly. "Ron, get up or you'll be late for breakfast." Harry called appealing to the ever hungry stomach of his best friend. Ron groaned as he woke up and then asked for the time. "It's quarter past eight." Harry replied before chucking a pillow at him.

"Harry, give a guy a break. I'm getting up." Ron moaned clutching the pillow to his chest.  Harry gave him an unbelieving look. "Look I'm heading down to the Great Hall. I'll see you later."

Harry made his way through the corridors and stairs until he was almost near the Great Hall. Not paying any attention to his surroundings, he bumped into someone. He fell backwards grabbing a hold of the person trying to stay upright. Needless to say they both landed on the ground.

WYAQ

Draco Malfoy had a secret that no one knew.  He knew that his mother was not blood related to him. He had, on more than one occasion in recent years, spied on his father when he drank heavily. On one night he found out that his other father was none other than the infamous James Potter. He had realised that this made him Harry's brother. He had decided to keep this to himself until he was absolutely sure that it was the truth.

He was startled out his thoughts when he saw Harry walking towards him. He watched as Harry bumped into him. He was not expecting Harry to latch on him to steady himself and promptly fell forward.  _'Idiot gryffindor_.' He mentally insulted Harry.

Staring into green eyes, he lifted himself off Harry. "Watch where you're going Potter." He snapped. "Sorry Malfoy." Harry apologised sheepishly while running his fingers through his hair to fix it. "You should be." Draco scowled and walked towards the doors leading to the Great Hall.

He did not know how to feel towards his half-brother so he had decided to behave as he usually had in the past. As he entered the Great Hall, he noticed that Blaise Zambini was gesturing wildly at Pansy. What in Merlin's name was going on?

He took his normal seat between Pansy and Theo. "That's exactly my point!" Blaise exclaimed as he turned towards the arguing pair. "What are you going on about?" Draco asked.  Blaise looked at Pansy who shook her head. "It doesn't matter. So Draco, what's the latest gossip?" Pansy answered effectively distracting Draco who started to talk about interesting conversation he had heard about the Weasley twins.

When they finish their breakfasts, the quartet left for their first class which happened to be Potions.

WYAQ

Neville could sense that something was going to happen since he woke up that morning. He was currently in Potions staring at the front of the classroom. Snape looked as terrifying as ever. "Today you will be brewing a genealogy potion called 'Familia Invenire'. It should be easy for all of you even those not quite skilled in potions.' Snape drawled. Neville knew that Snape was talking about him in particular.

He had been able to make the potion without it exploding so that was a success. However, the results of the test were not what he was expecting.  Maybe he had done something wrong because it read

 _'Birth Name: Theodore Remus Lupin-Potter_  
Adopted Name: Neville Frank Longbottom  
Birth Father: Remus Lupin  
Carrier: James Potter  
Adopted Parents: Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom (Nee Goldstein)'

As he processed this, he saw both Malfoy and Harry faint in shock. Well then, he decided, it's not just me then.

WYAQ

Hermione would not be the first to say that she was different. But she was the first to know that she may be more than a muggleborn. She knew from an early age that the Grangers were not her biological parents. She had wanted to find her real parents and ask them a few questions since first entering the magical world.  This test would tell her just who they may be. She was beyond excited.

When she saw the results, she could not hold back a gasp. Her eyes flickered to the potions master who was hovering over both Draco and Harry looking over them in disguised concern. The test clearly stated that Severus Snape was her biological father. What was more that James Potter was her carrier. What did that mean? Surely wizards couldn't get pregnant, right? This really required research which she would do once she was able.

Her eyes landed on Harry's parchment. Curiously, she took a closer look. Right there it claimed that Harry's dad was none other than Sirius Black, the man who was supposedly trying to kill Harry! Well that make no sense whatsoever and the whole thing was starting to give herself a headache. She best start looking in the library as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then that happened. Please leave a review. :) Have a nice day, everyone!  
> LivingInAFaeryTale


End file.
